


Shelter from the Storm

by pushkin666



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris is scared of storms. Adam provides him with shelter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter from the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



The lightning flashes again and Kris jumps, skin paling more than Adam would have thought possible.

“How are you so scared of storms?” he asks, although it’s rhetorical because this isn’t the first time he’s seen Kris like this. Kris hates storms and when they happened on the first Idol tour he would crawl into Adam’s bunk for safety.

“Here,” Adam pulls the fleece back. “Come on.” 

Kris hesitates for a moment but then there’s a clap of thunder and he’s climbing onto the sofa next to Adam.

Adam pulls the blanket around the pair of them and as the thunder continues he starts to sing, trying to drown out the sound. Kris burrows closer, arms coming up to wrap around Adam, his breath warm against his neck.


End file.
